roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Nora Allen
: "You have such a good heart, Barry, and it's better to have a good heart than have fast legs." : ― Nora Allen Nora Allen was the mother of Barry Allen, the wife of Henry Allen, and a close friend of Darryl Frye. She was murdered by Eobard Thawne and her death was wrongly placed upon Henry who was subsequently sent to prison. Biography Early Life Nora was born in 1972. In her adulthood, she became a real estate agent and met and married Henry Allen. On October 4, 1997, Nora and Henry Allen had their son Barry Allen. In 2003, Barry begged Nora to take him to a science expo in Midway City but on the way, they hit a flat tire. Their car was towed to a garage in Masonville and they were stuck there all day. However, the family ended up having a fun day in Masonville; they ate ice cream and french fries with gravy at a local diner and watched a fireworks display that night. Assassination On March 18, 2007, Barry ran home from school after being bullied. Nora tended to his injuries and assured Barry that he had a good heart, which was worth much more than having fast legs. When Henry arrived home, Nora told him that Barry won a fight. Henry praised their son and after a stern glance from Nora, told him to not get into anymore fights. Later that night, versions of Barry Allen and Eobard Thawne from the future sped into the home and began to fight, each landing solid hits on each other but their skills were fairly equal. When the nine year old Barry entered the room, the Reverse-Flash moved in for the kill. Nora watched in horror as the future Barry grabbed his younger self and ran out of the house, although unbeknownst to her, her son had been taken to safety several blocks away. Enraged that his nemesis ruined his plan, Eobard quickly theorised that if Barry were to suffer such a tragedy, he would be derailed from his destiny, and he'd be free to return to a future without the Flash. The Reverse-Flash grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed Nora in the heart, then fled the scene to return to his own time which he hoped would now be one without the Flash. Due to the lack of evidence, Henry Allen was convicted for her death and sent to Iron Heights Penitentiary. Legacy Nora's death was incentive for her son, Barry, to join the forensics department of the Central City Police Department - inciting a need to both learn how to investigate crimes and to study cases with unexplained elements - all with the deep-rooted desire to personally prove the true circumstances of her murder and release Henry. This quest was ultimately what led Barry down the path that would lead him to eventually become the superhero known as the Flash. According to Eobard Thawne, Nora Allen lived in the original timeline, with her death resulting in the creation of the Pre-Flashpoint timeline. Flashpoint Paradox In Pre-Flashpoint timeline's 2018, Barry Allen was visited by Eobard Thawne who manipulated him into saving Nora, which in turn ravaged the timeline. Barry tackled Reverse-Flash before he could stab Nora and in a moment of rage, beat him unconscious. As a terrified Nora watched on, Barry assured her that she would be alright before grabbing Thawne and returning to the present. With Barry having successfully altered his mother's fate, Nora continued to live a happy life in the new timeline. After some time, however, Barry came to realise that Flashpoint ruined or worsened the lives of those around him despite ensuring his own happiness. Once the Reverse-Flash was seemingly killed by Thomas Wayne, Barry raced back in time and stopped himself from saving Nora, but again fractures time and creates another alternate timeline - the Post-Flashpoint timeline. Post-Flashpoint In the Post-Flashpoint timeline, Nora had once again been murdered by Eobard Thawne. However, she remained alive for a few more seconds, resulting in a variety of unforeseen changes to the reset timeline. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Civilians